A Duck by Any Other Name
"A Duck by Any Other Name" is a season 1 episode that aired on February 18, 1992. It introduces Tuskerninni. Plot Summary Tuskerninni attempts to steal the Diamond Duck of St. Canard that is in the shape of a duck, but he is thwarted by Darkwing Duck and Launchpad who is dressed up just like Darkwing to confuse the bad guys. After a brief and funny fight, Darkwing is able to get the jewel from Tuskerninni. Tuskerninni gets away and Launchpad feels bad that they were able to escape. As he takes off his disguise, a news crew happens to have filming the action and they assume that Launchpad is Darkwing Duck. Drake attempts to put Gosalyn to bed and Launchpad is watching television when a news story breaks and they reveal that Launchpad is Darkwing Duck. The Muddlefoots come over and a bunch of producers approach Launchpad about doing a movie. Drake is jealous of the attention that Launchpad is getting, but realizes that he must stay quiet in order to protect his secret identity. Tuskerninni sees the same broadcast and devises a plan in which he will bomb Darkwing's house and destroy his adversary. He gets the address of Launchpad's residence and writes it down. He then starts to eat a jelly doughnut and accidentally spills some jelly on the number and assumes that the number is the correct address when it's actually the Muddlefoot's house. They bomb the house and realize their mistake when they see Launchpad drive up next door. The Muddlefoots were outside when all this happened. Tuskerninni sees Gosalyn and Honker run inside and realizes that they will be the key to getting Darkwing. Tuskerninni returns later and kidnaps Gosalyn and Honker and leaves a letter stating his intentions. Drake finds it and knows that he and Launchpad must go and rescue the kids and since Tuskerninni assumes that Launchpad is Darkwing, this will give them the advantage. Launchpad enters the theater where Tuskerninni has told him to meet him and is ambushed and knocked out. As Tuskerninni throws a tantrum over the fact that Launchpad brought a fake jewel and starts to do away with him and the kids, Darkwing's voice comes from inside the theater. Tuskerninni and his henchmen go to investigate and get ambushed by Darkwing. Launchpad and the kids are able to escape and Tuskerninni attempts to escape and runs into the police who are waiting outside. Darkwing appears and Launchpad does as well and now everyone knows that Launchpad is not Darkwing Duck. Cast Quotes : "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" : "It's that infernal duck.Quickly exit stage right." : "I am the feathery phantom that haunts your nightmares! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck and Tuskerninni (Tuskerninni's penguins throw a bomb through the Muddlefoot's upstairs window) Herb: (In the back yard) Did you hear somethin' (House blows up) Herb: (To Binkie) Did you leave tin foil in the microwave again? Tuskerninni: This is the perfect costume. (Walks out dressed as Launchpad) An air ace to combat an airhead. Tuskerninni: That's one small step for crime, one giant leap for the criminal mind. : "Uh, I am the tenor that sings in the night! I am the, uh, uh-eh, road salt that, uh, rots the underside of your car!" :— Launchpad's attempt at being a convincing Darkwing Decoy. Notes References * "And you? Et tu, Honker?" is a reference to "Et tu, Brute?", the last words of the Roman dictator Julius Caesar to Marcus Brutus, who betrayed him. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Honker Muddlefoot, Herb Muddlefoot, Binkie Muddlefoot, Tuskerninni, the penguins, Tom Lockjaw, Tom Lockjaw's cameraman, the propeller beanie boy, Pelican's Island, 537 Avian Way, 539 Avian Way, St. Canard City Hall, the mall, the pencil microphone, and the Diamond Duck of St. Canard. Errors * When Launchpad leaves the theater after Tuskerninni is captured, he is wearing a Darkwing Duck outfit. Then in the very next scene with the reporter, he is in his regular clothes. * When Launchpad drives up to the Muddlefoot's destroyed house, Drake is in the front seat. The next scene shows Drake in his Darkwing Duck outfit. * Gosalyn calls Darkwing "dad" in front of the police. This happens several times in the series. Other * Drake Mallard comes up with some new secret identities, including Double O Duck, which was the orginal name that Disney was going to use for the Darkwing Duck. * Among Launchpad's overall appearances, this marks the second episode where the plot involves Launchpad being mistaken as the secret identity of a superhero and gaining fame from it (as well as being targeted because of it). The first time was when he was assumed to be Gizmoduck in the DuckTales episode "A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity". Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD